Fun with Noi and Nel: Moonlight Madness
by FMASTA9
Summary: Bleach Nnoitra x Neliel series start! Head inside and find out more so you can enjoy it in it's entirety! By FMASTA9.


**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, FMASTA9 has brought you a new series...or something like that. I call it, "Fun with Noi' and Nel'." For Bleach fans out there, we know that Neliel Tu Odelshvank's (or whatever, weird name, cant spell it) nickname is Nel. Well in occassion, I came up with an identical nickname for Nnoitra Jiruga(I like Jiruga better than Gilga, it sounds cooler!)...Noi'! Nnoitra x Neliel is another one of my supported relationships in Bleach, along with one of my favorites! So, be warned, it may say "Fun" with Noi and Nel, but not all of it will be "fun" give sadistic and masochistic natures making for varied and interesting material. Worry not though, THIS ONE IS FUN! The angst and bloodshed (morbid, I know, but it comes with the territory) will come later...so, for now, enjoy the first installment of, "Fun with Noi' and Nel: "Moonlight Madness!" (Took me forever to come up with a matching word for moonlight!) by FMASTA9!

* * *

><p><strong>Fun with Noi' and Nel: Moonlight Madness<strong>

Nnoitra snuck into Neliel's house and entered her bedroom. He drew the curtain to behold the rather cute sight of Nel, who was fast asleep. There was a small residue of drool on her mouth, and her stomach hung out of her pajamas, a hand there scratching it every once in a while. She snored very quietly, almost unnoticeably.

Nnoitra looked around cautiously. The coast clear, he turned his attention to Nel. He closed in slowly. He stopped when his shadow enveloped her and she began to move. Nnoitra froze. Nel yawned. "No more, Dondochaka, I couldn't eat another bite..." she smiled before licking her lips and resumed to snore quietly. A bead of

sweat ran down his face. 'That was close.' He was but a few inches from her now. Nnoitra gave one more quick glimpse of his surroundings before he decided to act. Coast still clear. Nnoitra breathed in and held his breathe. In a flash, his hand slapped to her open mouth and his free arm's elbow on her chest. Nel snapped awake,

tried to scream, but was stopped by Nnoitra's hand. She struggled frantically, Nnoitra using almost all of his strength to hold her down. "Sshhhhhh! Nel, it's me," Nnoitra hissed as quietly as he could still trying to restrain Nel and getting her to calm down. She ceased to struggle. Nel's eyes focused to the darkness. Nel said

something behind his hand that sounded like his name in the form of a question. Nnoitra exhaled calmly and slowly removed himself from her space. Nel sat up from her bed and glared at him. "Nnoitra! What the hell do you think you're doing?," Nel hissed at him annoyingly. "I know this looks bad, but hear me out, my

intentions are good." "That's a surprise." "So, does that mean you'll listen?" "I guess so since you're here. Speak your piece and get out so I can go back to bed." "Not yet, I'm afraid." Nel looked to her makeshift sand clock. She snapped to him with an evil glare. "Nnoitra! You realize it's 3 A.M.?" "Look, I'm sorry, alright-" "you're

lucky I'm more merciful than you, otherwise id kill you right now-" "look, can I talk now?" "Yes, go, hurry, I'm exhausted." Nnoitra sat cross legged on her bed, Nel to pissed to pay it any mind as he practically just made himself at home in her house at 3 o clock in the morning. "Neliel, I want you to come with me real quick."

"What? Where?" "I've got something to show you." "I can't go out anywhere now, I have to sleep. We're not all nocturnal you know." "Just come on, trust me, you won't regret it." "I am already-" "it'll be worth it, I swear." Nnoitra's grinning face was but centimeters from her's now. Nel was surprised he was this lively even at

three in the morning. He stared intently, awaiting her decision, as she glared back in tired pondering. She yawned. "Fine, let me get my clothes on-" "No time for that." Nnoitra threw her over his shoulder. "N-Nnoitra, I'm not wearing anything under these silk pajamas you know!" "So what, who cares what you're wearing, I'm

just taking you to see something." "Can't you at least let me put something over this-" "-too late for that, my dear!" Nnoitra hopped out her bedroom window. Nel crossed her arms, now extremely annoyed. 'I'm going to destroy him for this.' They were to their destination in about 5 minutes. They stood together on the roof of

Los Noches, a shroud of night enveloping the sky. He put her down. Nel slugged him in the ribs. "Ow. What was that for?" "You practically kidnapped me for starters!" She yelled at him in the open roof. "You didn't put up much of a fight, so technically that was like giving me your consent-ow!" She slugged him again in the

same spot. "And now, since you w-wouldn't let me ch-change, I'm f-f-f-freezing!" Nel crossed her arms and began to shiver, her legs trembling, from the cold. Nnoitra stood up rubbing his side, a clueless/surprised look on his face. Nel just scowled. Nnoitra grinned and patted her skull top. "Look at the bright side, at least you

don't have to worry about me seeing your tits through your shirt given it's so cold out-oop...never mind." Nel looked down at her chest to see 2 protruding lumps. She quickly covered them and blushed, still shivering. "This isn't funny, Nnoitra!" Nnoitra laughed so hard he almost fell over. Nel threw another punch, but Nnoitra

was prepared for it this time and caught it with his hand. She growled aggravatingly. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, couldn't help myself. If it makes it up to you, I came up here prepared." Nnoitra knelt down before her and lifted a handle that blended in w/ the floor that pulled a hidden door with it. Nel raised an eyebrow. She didn't

even know these existed. He reached down and pulled out a familiar looking grey blanket. "Gasp, is that what I think it is?" "Your favorite blanket of mine? I always remembered this furry masterpiece tickled your fancy and you always took it every time you came over or spent the night." "Gimme!" Nel swiped it from his hand

and snuggled in its warm embrace. She disappeared and reappeared, her face the only thing protruding from the huge blanket. Nel smiled, her mood turning completely upside down. "I'm warm now..." "That's good." "Now what was it that you wanted to show me?" Nnoitra sat next to her and pointed his long finger towards the

sky. Nel looked. There was only the moon there. "What am I looking at?" "You mean you don't see it?" "Guess not." Nnoitra put an arm around her and closed his face in side to side with hers. Nel adjusted fast, again paying it no mind, this time due to overwhelming curiosity. He gave her a focused point towards the moon. "Its

the moon." "Yeah, amazing, right?" "You took me all the way up here to look at the moon that we lived with over our heads since our lives as hollows began? Nnoitra, if there isn't a good reasoning following that question, I'm going to smack you so hard, you will be living on the moon!" "Nel, I think you're missing the big

picture...look at it harder." Nel sighed and gave it another go. "Doesn't it seem brighter and less distant than it has ever been?" Nel saw it now. The moon was as close as she had ever seen it in her entire life. The features were magnified to extreme detail and the aura beheld was heavenly at the least. "Wow." "See it now?"

"That is amazing, Nnoitra!" "I told you it'd be worth it. Was I wrong?" "No, you were right, it's beautiful! Thank you, Nnoitra." "Don't mention it, Nel, it's my treat...for putting up with me." Nel looked at him contently. She wrapped him in the blanket to and embraced him, their faces the only visible thing from the blanket. He

took that as an, 'its okay, I forgive you,' which ironically was what she hoped would imply. Nnoitra smiled joyfully. Nel snuggled him and he did the same. They watched the moon for a while longer before Nnoitra snapped up. "Well, princess, I suppose its time to return you to bed." "Right." He threw her and the blanket over his

shoulder. Nel's forehead twitched. "I can walk you know." "I figured you like to be carried by me." "As if-ow!" Nnoitra spanked her playfully. "What was that for!" "For slugging me AND for being such a... cooperative friend." Nel smiled at that. He rarely referred to her as anything but a bitch. To hear 'friend' was one of the

greatest compliments she could get from him. Nel fell asleep on the way back. Nnoitra snuck back in, laid her down in her bed and covered her in his blanket. He kissed her forehead and smiled before hopping out the window to head home. She snuggled into the blanket subconsciously. Nel smiled in her sleep. "Thank

you...Nnoitra."


End file.
